


Lucky Boy

by Etrangere



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere





	Lucky Boy

She met Mamiya once, (he lived on the campus after all, she had to observe, be a witness, catch his shadow on a net to weave in her spells), wise boy, knew what was worth to know, lucky boy. Once he died, she spit on his grave - jealousy isn't a pretty emotion.

Playing him for Mikage (illusion and shadow, what a pretty play that is), she lies, she lies, she lies. Funny how the smartest men are the most foolish ones. Here, have a taste of your eternity.


End file.
